Existing systems for targeted advertising may be used to provide advertisements based on various pieces of individual information.
In specific applications, there are certain times when advertisers would like to direct advertisements to particular customers. For example, it is known that an individual purchasing real property is likely to spend significantly more money on household goods and services around the time of the purchase than other individuals of similar demographics in similar locations. As such, it would be advantageous to direct advertisements for services related to moving or new home purchases to real estate purchasers at the time of purchase. Existing systems can provide advertisements around the time of purchase, but are typically provided after a real estate transaction is complete. The purchasing individual, however, often has needs for specialized goods and services prior to events, such as at closing of a real property transaction. Furthermore, it is not always possible to determine based on publicly available information when an individual is either selling or buying real estate before the closing of a real property transaction. Systems and methods that do exist do not provide advertisements specific to users based on various characteristics of the user and property. Similar issues arise for applications outside the field of real estate.
Needs exist for improved systems and methods for targeted advertising that provide timely and narrowly tailored advertisements.